


Thanks A Latte

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb's typical drink order changes thanks to a certain bubbly barista.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Thanks A Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryoCait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryoCait/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday to Cryocait! She requested a coffee shop au, and who am I to say no?

Caleb liked his coffee black with maybe half a sugar. He didn't drink it for the flavor. The idea of actually enjoying coffee seemed bizarre to Caleb. Coffee existed solely as a vehicle for caffeine. And yet, there Caleb was getting a latte for the fourth week in a row.

The coffee shop couldn't be called good by any stretch of the imagination. It was a hole in the wall that smelled like burnt coffee and resentment. They made terrible coffee, but it was cheap, so Caleb went there for his daily cup to go. But now he found himself having a cup in the cramp shop.

It was all because of the new barista with her big smile, and curly, blue hair. She'd always have a smile for Caleb no matter how big his scowl was. Her name tag said Jester on it, though Caleb wasn't sure if that was true, a nickname, or a joke, but everyone called her Jester. The first time she took his order, Jester got it completely wrong. Normally, he would've asked for a replacement, but she looked so distressed and sorry that Caleb said he was actually in the mood for a latte and that she read his mind. That and the cat she drew with creamer in his drink was cute.

Jester, it turned out, was an artist. Every time Caleb came in, she'd draw something new in his latte. Cats, dogs, weasels, flower, there seemed to be no limit her creativity. But there was something that stood out to him in every one, but he didn't have the nerve to ask her about it.

"Here you go, Cay-leb!" Jester said cheerfully handing him his cup. 

He stared down at the little cat playing with yarn, and he was certain he wasn't imagining it. "Is there something hidden in the picture? Has there been something hidden in every drink?"

Jester grinned widely at him. "May-be!"

"Is it a dick?"

She busted out laughing. "You found it! Oh man, I've been putting them in every drink I make, and you're the first person to find them."

"You were very clever in hiding them," Caleb said.

"And for finding them, you get a prize." Jester grinned at him brightly.

Caleb had to remind himself that she would've smiled like that at anyone. "And what is the prize?"

Jester frowned a little. "Oh, I haven't figured that part out yet. Like, it needs to be something super special, I know that much."

"You don't have to give me anything," Caleb said. "I just like seeing your art each morning."

"You do?" She sounded genuinely surprised. 

Caleb nodded. "Ja, I do. It's a highlight to my day. You're a very talented artist."

A blush crept over Jester's face. "Thanks. That's really sweet of you to say that. Oh! I know what I can give you as a prize."

"And what is that?" Caleb asked.

"I can draw you a picture!" The grin on her face was contagious. "I'm super good with inks."

Caleb smiled slightly. "I'd love that. Um, will it have a dick hidden in it?"

Jester's smiled faded slightly. "Oh, um, it doesn't have to if you don't want it to."

"Actually, I must insist on a hidden dick," Caleb said. "How else will anyone know that it's a Jester original?"

Jester perked up again. "Oh, you're right! And I'll make sure that it's extra special and hidden for you."

"I look forward to finding it."

Jester grinned again and Caleb's heart fluttered. "You'll need to let me know when you find it and I can give you another prize."

Caleb could feel his cheeks growing hot. "You really don't have to."

"But I want to. I want to make art for someone who likes what I make," Jester said. "It makes it feel more special."

"Danke. I'll put it in a place of honor," Caleb said. "And point out the dick to everyone who comes to my apartment."

Jester giggled and Caleb could feel himself melting. "You have a lot of visitors?"

"Nein, but I'd invite more over to share your art."

"Maybe I could visit your place sometime and you can point out to me the dick!" Her face blushed even harder than before. "Oh, sorry, that's too forward. I just make you coffee."

Caleb shook his head. "Nein, it's not at all. I'd love to show you dicks in my apartment."

Jester waggled her eyebrows. "I'd love to see dicks in your apartment, Cay-leb."

Caleb sputtered hard before he could talk again. "Well, if you still want to once you finish the piece, you could come over."

"It's a deal!" Jester said. A loud cough sounded behind her as her coworker glared at her.

"We have other customers you know, Jes," the woman said.

Jester spun around. "Oh right! Sorry Beau." She turned back to Caleb. "I'll see you later."

"Ja," Caleb said. That decided it. He was never drinking black coffee again.


End file.
